1. Technical Field
The present invention generally is in the field of devices for applying wrapping material and more specifically is in the field of devices for applying stretch wrap material to goods and pallets.
2. Prior Art
Devices for holding and handling rolls of material, and for applying wrapping and other materials, are known. Several of these devices are the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,543,426, 5,673,542, 4,714,211, 4,535,951, 4,522,348, 4,484,717, 4,477,037, 4,248,392, 4,179,081, 4,166,589, 4,102,513, and 1,226,928.
Devices for tensioning rolls of material are known. One of these devices is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 1,364,259.
Applicant believes that there is a need for a device for applying stretch wrap to a pallet without requiring the user to bend at the waist. Applicant additionally believes that there is a need for a device that offers users a superior way to apply stretch film. Applicant further believes that there is a need for a material wrapping device with a tensioning system designed so that a user can control the tension of the film in a consistent but individualized manner. Applicant also believes that there is a need for a device that allows the user to load rolls of material from the bottom of the device without having to disassemble the device each time a roll of material needs to be replaced. It is to these needs and others that the present invention is directed